


Gamer Girl Naruto

by Akatsuki18



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gamer Naruto, naruto uses swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki18/pseuds/Akatsuki18
Summary: Still bad at summaries!Naruto has always had a super awesome ability. Nii-chan said it might be a blood line ability, but who cares about that! She will use it to become Hokage! And maybe find out why everyone keeps thinking she is a boy along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism welcome! No Hating though! Enjoy!

“No! Forgive me Hokage-Sama, but it will be over my cold dead body before I let my sensei’s child grow up in an orphanage surrounded by people who have nothing but hate!”  
“I understand your concerns Kakashi, but you need to be reasonable about this. A child who looks exactly like the fourth and is being raised by his student? Every enemy Minato ever made would be able to connect the dots and figure out he had a child that's why-“  
“You'll subject Naruto to all the hatred the villagers have! I don't care if sensei's enemies find out! They'll have to get through me because I'm not going to let any more of my precious people get taken away from me!”  
“Even if that is the case Kakashi, the council- “  
“Are a bunch of senile old badgers who were calling for the execution of a baby who isn't even a day old just because of the fox and in spite of sensei’s request to view Naruto as a hero for keeping the fox at bay! Every argument you may have I'll have a counterargument until you agree to give me custody of Naruto!”  
“What of Jiraya? He is Naruto's godfather.”  
“I already have Jiraya-Sama's permission to raise Naruto since he'll be busy with his spy network.”  
“Then what about you being an ANBU? You'll also be out of the village often on missions. Especially after the loss we have sustained from the fox's attack. What will you do about young Naruto then?”  
“I'm going to request a temporary transfer to the reserves for a few years until Naruto is old enough for a trustworthy group of genin to be hired as babysitters. By then, everyone will know that Naruto is under the protection of Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja. Not even those pampered idiots on the council will dare try anything. And if they do, I swear I'll kill every last one of them.”  
“..... I see you are very passionate and sure about this Kakashi.”  
“Surer than I've been about anything.”  
“However, we still have the issue of the village needing you. Even if you apply for a temporary transfer to reserves, you might not get it. Though you are young, you are one of the Leaf's best ANBU and we can't afford to not have as many of our best on duty as we can at a time line this. Our enemies, especially Iwa, now that Minato is gone, could exploit our current weakness.”  
“... I'm aware that the village will need me front and center, but right now Naruto is more important to me. Obito is gone and he left me the sharingan, Rin is gone, and she left me some research into new medical techniques she wished to try, and now my sensei is dead with only Naruto left behind. I'll make sure the legacy of my teacher remains safe.”  
“You are only fourteen Kakashi. Some would say you are still a child yourself. Are you sure you could raise Naruto properly? Taking care of a child is not the same as a mission. Not even the babysitting D-rank missions are similar. If you truly want to protect Minato’s child that includes making sure there is proper care in the childhood years. A loving family, being taught right from wrong, there are a near infinite number of things that a child will need. None of which can be provided by someone who is distant. Someone like you have started to become. Are you truly sure that you are up to the challenge of that?”  
“I..that’s….” Taking a deep breath, Kakashi tried to collect his thoughts.  
“You are correct Hokage-Sama. The current me is not someone who could properly take care of a child. But I will change into someone who can. For the sake of my sensei’s child who has nothing, I will become the guardian Naruto needs and deserves.”  
“And if you can’t? People can change yes, but it is not an easy or fast process.”  
“I trust you and Jiraiya-Sama would step in should I prove inadequate.”  
“Very well Kakashi, I will entrust Naruto to you.”  
“Thank you Hokage-Sama.”  
“However Kakashi, too reduce any chance of Minato's enemies finding out, I'm declaring Naruto's heritage an SS-class secret. When Naruto is either 18 or a jounin, this law will no longer be in effect, and no there will be no argument on this as it's an order. Am I understood?”  
“Yes, Hokage-Sama.”  
“Good. Now I have some doctors checking Naruto over, if they say it's ok you two can head home. I'm sure you're very tired. It's been a long night.”  
Standing up, the aged leader beckoned for Kakashi to follow him. Stepping out of the office, the two men began walking for the exit when the secretary came up.  
“Hokage-Sama, the elder council is requesting a meeting with you.”  
“Did they inform you as to what they wished to discuss?” A pointless question. Both the Hokage and Kakashi knew very well what the topic would be about.  
“The fox attack sir.”  
Knowing they would hound him like a pack of hyena’s, the Hokage decided to compromise. “Tell them I have stepped out to attend to some business and shall be back within the next few minutes.”  
“As you command Hokage-Sama.”  
The moment the chunnin left, the journey to the hospital was resumed. While most of the journey was in silence, Kakashi eventually caved.  
“If I may ask, what will you tell them?”  
“That everything is under control and that my decision is final. But do not worry, if they really try to push the issue, I will push back. Now is not the time for them to pry about Naruto’s arrangements. I will have them focus on either the rebuilding efforts or finding out who orchestrated this attack.”  
Nodding in relief, Kakashi let the silence return. After a few more steps however, the aged man spoke up.  
“Kakashi, how have your studies into medical jutsus been going?”  
Caught slightly off guard by the random question, the masked teen took a moment to register the question.  
“My medical studies? They have been going well thank you. I passed my C-rank certification last month. Why do you ask?”  
Smothering the last few embers, the Hokage put his pipe away.  
“Once the council learns that you are to be Naruto’s guardian, some of them may try to pressure the other members into siding with them on taking Naruto on the grounds of your talent being crucial to the village right now. The main issue of that is they would be correct. As of right now, there is no chance of you getting the leave needed to properly raise Naruto. Now, if you were to simply be using your talents elsewhere, say helping at a hospital whilst simultaneously guarding it from a possible enemy attack, they would not be able to complain.”  
Seeing the clear glow appearing in the younger man’s eye as understanding dawned on him, the elder continued, “I see you know where I’m going with this, so I’ll cut straight to it. You are to expect a notice of duty transfer by the end of the week. Any questions?”  
“None, Hokage-Sama.”  
Nodding in satisfaction to each other, the two men looked up to see that they had reached their destination. Konoha Hospital.  
While visitation was currently restricted due to the influx of patients, ranging from general to critical, no one was going to deny the Hokage or his companion entrance.  
Walking in and greeting the desk staff, they swiftly headed to the maternal ward where they noticed someone looking through the glass at a certain blond baby.  
“Mikoto, what a pleasant surprise! What might have brought you here?”  
While the Hokage gave a warm greeting to the Uchiha matriarch, Kakashi simply gave a polite incline of his head knowing that the Uchiha did not, as a rule, like him.  
“Hokage-Sama, Kakashi-Kun. I am glad to see the two of you well.”  
Even though it was being slightly rude, she never turned away the baby as she spoke.  
Feeling the familiar twinge of paranoia that he had spent the last few years honing, Kakashi stepped a bit closer, “Is there something wrong with that child Uchiha-Sama?”  
“Kakashi-Kun, you may call me Mikoto. After all, you were like a younger brother to Kushina.”  
“Of course, Mikoto-San.”  
“Hokage-Sama?”  
“What is it Mikoto?”  
Giving a quick look around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them, the woman lowered her voice, “What will become of Kushina’s child?”  
Even though it should not be surprising that Kushina’s friend would be able to recognize the child, Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from tensing. The Hokage, however, simply sighed and walked over to glass.  
“I suppose it’s not surprising that you, as her friend, would not believe that her child perished as well.”  
“It is simply because I know who her husband was that I could spot the resemblance.”  
The two adults fell into a slightly stifling silence after their short exchange, while Kakashi awkward kept his distance. After a few minutes though, the Uchiha matriarch addressed the young man directly.  
“You don’t have to worry Kakashi. I promise I won’t bite, so you can come closer.”  
Looking at the Hokage for any kind of sign, Kakashi dutifully walked up to the glass, though he maintained a polite distance.  
After a few more minutes of the stifling silence, the Hokage finally broke it. “Mikoto, since you are already aware of who this child is, I will tell you what we are going to do. Now this however, it is an S-class secret that will be kept upon pain of death. Am I clear?”  
“Of course, Hokage-Sama.”  
“Naruto will be given to Kakashi to be raised.”  
“Hokage-Sama I hold nothing against Kakashi, but he him-”  
“The decision has been made Mikoto. I will also watch over Naruto, but if you are still concerned, then I’m sure Kakashi won’t reject any advice you might give him. Especially with sensitive topics such as puberty. Now, once I have informed the council of this decision, the two of you will be contacted with the official story we will come up with.”  
“Of course, Hokage-Sama.”

Bidding the two men farewell, Mikoto left to go see her family and to ponder this turn of events around her friend’s child. Once she was gone, the director of the hospital approached the two men.  
“Hokage-Sama, the child’s checkup is finished. Would you like to hear the results or just the summary? I have a copy of the examination for you to read at your leisure.”  
“Ahh Dr. Ishida, thank you for doing this on such short notice, but Kakashi hear has been named Naruto’s guardian. He will need to be the one made aware of the results.”  
“Of course, Minato was a dear friend mine, so anything for his child. Kakashi? Do you have a preference?”  
Looking at the time, Kakashi decided that it would be better to get this done quickly, so everyone could rest for tomorrow. “Unless there is something concerning, I would like a summary.”  
“There is nothing concerning at all. She is very healthy.”  
Feeling a twinge of confusion, Kakashi spoke up. “She? I thought sensei was having a son?”  
Shaking his head, Dr. Ishida continued. “No, the name might be a bit misleading, but Naruto is a girl.”  
Looking at the Hokage, whose old eyes were shining with mirth, Kakashi remembered something from a few minutes ago. ‘No wonder he mentioned asking for advice from Mikoto about Naruto’s puberty. Shit.’  
Suddenly, this task seemed much more daunting.


	2. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!

Hey Everyone! I'm trying to decide which fics to make my main ones. I would like opinions for one or two, maybe three that I should do. So, if you like my stories, please let me know in the comments which one or two you would like as my main ones! I'll be taking votes until the end of either this week or next week! 

Alright! I'm officially closing the votes. Thanks to everyone who voted and to those who just read my stories! :)

Thanks!

Alright so unless I miscounted, second and third place added up to the same number of votes that number one had, so I'll try three main fics!  
The winners are My Soul is Shattered, Don't try to get close; We're both Invisible; and So what if I'm a damn Omega?  
As a thanks to all who voted, I will also be updated all of my stories! Thanks again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Six years huh?"  
As Kakashi looks down at the memorial stone, he felt slight disbelief that it had been that long. It had seemed as though it was only yesterday that the fox attacked, and he lost his sensei.   
"What would all of you think if you were still here? Sensei, I'm a Hokage candidate, as bad of an idea as that is, if Lord Third ever steps down and I'm the third greatest seal master in the village. Kushina-nee, in addition to the seals, I'm the second greatest swordsman of the village. I've done my best to take your teachings to heart, so would the two of you agree with how Naruto is being raised? The council has restricted what shinobi skills being taught to non-blood related individuals until after graduation, but I've helped where I’ve been able to and left small things about you and your clans around the house, so Naruto isn't entirely in the dark about you. The law about her heritage is still in effect, so she doesn’t know exactly who she is related to, just that the both of you were skilled shinobi with many enemies.  
Rin, I've proven that your theories were right and now I'm considered Konoha's greatest medic since Lady Tsunade isn't here. I still have your old notes, and I promise I'll do my best to make even more improvements.   
Obito, I failed you more than anyone else. I will never be able to atone. Every promise I made to you, I was unable to keep. The only memento I have of you is this sharingan. Your gift has made me one of the greatest ninjas in the village. I know it will never right the wrongs of my past or correct my mistakes, but I promise to keep using it to protect our village and the people of it who carry on the will of fire. I think it's rather strange though, it's almost as though Naruto is your reincarnation your ideals and personalities are so similar.   
I'll come back again this evening with Naruto, but now I'm already two hours late to meet with Lord Third and the shinobi council for our mandatory semiannual briefing on our forces, so I should get going."  
Finishing his morning ritual, Kakashi left some flowers at the stone and left for the Hokage tower where the council meetings are always held.   
Waking with his slow, methodical pace, he arrived at the tower only three hours late to the meeting. Walking into the meeting chamber, Kakashi expected several complaints from the clan heads and other members of the shinobi council, but at least he has learned how to tune the civilian council out.   
However, he still had the awareness to notice that they were behaving oddly. Seeing that they were planning something, they all had terrible poker faces, and deciding that dealing with them would be troublesome (Shikaku Nara suddenly sneezed) Kakashi turned to bail.   
"Sorry wrong room, I'll just be going-"  
"Ah glad you could finally join us Kakashi. Please sit down."   
_'Leave it to that old monkey to not let me try and bail.'_   
Since ignoring the Hokage seemed like a bad idea, he relented and walked to his seat next to Gai, S-ranked shinobi were always allowed to participate clan head or not, and sat down with a sigh.   
Before whatever discussion they were having before could resume, Danzo spoke up.   
"You are three hours late Hatake. Explain."  
_'Like it's any of your business, you old badger'_ was the first thought Kakashi had but decided not to annoy the man just yet.   
"Well you see I accidentally broke a mirror this morning, so I had to find some fresh four-leaf clovers and while I was searching for those, I ran across some children whose toys were being used as hostages by a group of squirrels. I couldn't just ignore them so-"  
"Enough of this foolishness Hatake! Tell me the truth!"  
"That wouldn't be any fun."  
Annoy him too much anyways.  
Fortunately, the Third Hokage intervened before it came to blows, or the geezer could have a heart attack.   
"We can deal with the issue of tardiness later. Any other questions or concerns about the new tax on glass from Kaze no Kuni? No? Good, then let us move on if there is nothing else the civilian council would like to bring forward."  
Noticing most of the civilian council exchanging glances, Sarutobi addressed them directly.   
"Is there something else the council would like to be brought forward?"  
After a few more nervous glances amongst the civilians, one of them finally stood up.   
"We would like to discuss the matter of Kakashi Hatake and the demon brat vandalizing several merchant shops with their so-called pranks."  
Carefully making sure he didn't roll his eye, Kakashi looked at the man.   
"Oh? Has there been a breakthrough? Last I heard there were no leads, but I guess there must be something if you're throwing an accusation at me and Naruto."  
Finally losing his temper, another councilmember stood up.   
"Quit playing innocent! Everyone knows you and the demon brat are behind them! Every merchant shop in the village has been vandalized at least twice! I know several of the clan compounds have also been targeted! So, drop the act and confess!"  
"If you need a confession, then you don't have any evidence, so this is all slander. Now, I know the civilian council is nothing but a bunch of pompous windbags, but this is a bit much. Choose your next words carefully councilman Yamada."  
"Are you threatening me?!"  
"Of course not. I'm trying to keep you from making an even bigger fool of yourself."  
This comment seemed to do the trick as the entire civilian council was at a loss for words to voice in their outrage.   
"Enough! These chambers are not for petty squabbles! Now Kakashi, do you have anything to say? I'm sure several of the clan heads are curious as well."  
Looking at the Hokage to try and decide how much he could antagonize the council and get away with, Kakashi leaned back and struck a thoughtful position.   
"Hmm. I don't have to explain my daily schedule to a bunch of civilians and the ninja clans should be able to investigate such trivial matters so no, I don't have anything to say Hokage-Sama."  
Standing up, Fugaku Uchiha finally spoke.  
"We have been investigating. We have several pieces of evidence that imply you have a hand in it."  
"Just because something is implied doesn't make it true."  
"Then perhaps you would be willing to make a statement for us?"  
Noticing that despite the still red faces they had from their fit of anger just moments ago, several civilians were trying very hard, and still failing horribly, to keep a straight face, Kakashi put all of the pieces together.   
_'I see. They're trying to set me up in front of the Hokage and the council. Too bad it's not enough._'  
Suddenly feigning being hurt Kakashi decided to push some buttons.   
"But Fugaku! I thought we agreed to never see eye-to-eye and to always be uncooperative with each other! Being cooperative now would ruin all that hard work we put into that image!"  
_'Maybe I should have Naruto tone down the pranks, I'm having way too much fun watching their veins popping.'_  
"You must be hiding something if you aren't willing to cooperate to clear your name though. After all, you have nothing to gain from hiding innocence."  
_'Judging from the hyena grins the civilians have, this must be ending.'_  
"But I do have something to gain Fugaku."  
"What? What could you possibly gain from this?"  
"One: Hokage-Sama will remove me from a certain list."  
Noticing Sarutobi's face fall ever so slightly, Kakashi figured that there was something else in the works on that end.   
_'I'll deal with that later.'  
_"Two: I can add a bit of spice to all of the boring clans. They'll thank me later. Three, and most important: I can piss off the civilian council."  
Covering his ears, Kakashi managed to drown out most of the racket that was half the council. After about ten minutes, the Hokage was finally able to restore order.   
"Enough! Kakashi! You will cease your antagonism! Fugaku! I want solid evidence before this matter is brought up again! Am I understood?"  
Seeing how angry their normally passive leader was, both men were quick to agree and drop the issue.   
"Yes, Hokage-Sama!"  
_'I may have pushed my luck a bit too far. Oh well.'_  
Addressing the civilians, Sarutobi made it clear he wasn't in the mood for anything else.   
"I don't want to hear about this again until Fugaku says he has evidence. Am I understood?"  
"But-"  
"AM I UNDERSTOOD?"  
Despite the fact he was most likely going to be punished, Kakashi found it entertaining to watch them scramble over each other in their haste to escape back to their seats.   
_'Hmm. I was going to read my new book, but seeing as I'm already in deep shit, I should wait.'_  
The rest of the council knew immediately that Kakashi was being serious in the face of the Hokage's anger. He had yet to pull out his perverted book.   
After fifteen or so minutes, the Hokage had calmed down enough to begin the shinobi portion of the meeting.   
"First off, Shikaku what is your report on our current forces?"  
The jounin commander being directly addressed quickly brought everyone's attention back to the meeting.   
Handing the manila folder that had the exact information and the summaries to the Hokage, the commander began his report.   
"Yes, Lord Hokage. Our main forces currently number thirteen thousand seven hundred twenty-six. Our current forces are seven hundred seventy-three genin squads with another thousand eight hundred sixty-four individuals outside of squads, six thousand nine hundred three chunin, eighteen hundred forty special jounin, and eight hundred jounin. There are two hundred seventeen new personnel. That's an increase of one point six percent. Despite our steady growth however, we have still yet to fully recover from the fox's attack. "  
"How far off are we from a complete recovery?"   
"Current growth would suggest complete recovery within five years for our overall numbers. Another five to ten for our full military might to recover.”

“I see. Any propositions to increase our recovery rate?”

“Nothing that would be feasible at this point.”

“Alright Shikaku. You may sit back down.”

Addressing the room, the aged leader spoke up. “Do any of you have suggestions you wish to put forth?”

Seeing an opportunity, Danzo spoke up. “I believe training a small elite group of shinobi would be most prudent.” Even though Danzo knew the Hokage would see through him wanting to pull more personnel into Root, however Danzo also knew his rival would not call him out.

Shikaku however, had no problems calling out any faults.

“That was one of the points that I found to be unfeasible in our current state.”

“And how is it unfeasible?”

“With the size of the Hi no Kuni, a small elite force would be unable be properly maintain our defenses. There would be too many holes and not enough eyes. And channeling enough resources to bring up the elite force that you are thinking of would drastically reduce the recovery rate in our main forces, so we would not have anyone to even simply patrol everywhere, let alone skilled enough to defend it in a worst-case scenario.”

The two men glared at each other for a solid minute or so. Eventually, knowing that he would not have support from the rest of the council, Danzo acquiesced.

“Very well then.”

Not showing the relief that he wouldn’t have another round of verbal shogi with his old rival, Sarutobi continued. “Any other suggestions?”

“What if we were to make becoming a shinobi easier?”

At the words of the member of the civilian council, the entire room fell silent. Eventually Shikaku spoke again.

“Pardon?”

“The current curriculum is still far too difficult for many civilians to pass, many of whom we are sure have potential. If we were to lower that standard just a little bit more, we could greatly increase our forces.”

At the end of his words, many of the other civilians began voicing their agreements.

“It’s true, my son would be a wonderful ninja.”

“Mine as well.”

“I’m sure my daughter could become a kunoichi that could rival Kushina or even Tsunade!”

Hearing some ignorant fool thinking just anyone could reach Kushina-Nee’s level as though it were a walk in the park, Kakashi spoke up.

“That’s a bad idea.”

The civilians, who were still furious at him for his earlier behavior, took great umbrage at his statement.

“You’re just saying that to be contrary!”  
“No! He’s saying it because he doesn’t want any civilians to become shinobi!”

“ENOUGH! Kakashi please explain.”

“Of course, Hokage-Sama. Lowering the standards of our academy anymore would be begging for our death rates on missions to rise. They would have neither the skillset nor the discipline necessary to survive long on anything except D-rank missions. We would effectively be throwing away people and other less valuable resources.”

“Shikaku, what is your opinion?”

“I would have to agree with Kakashi. In addition, we are already taxing our jounin. There are fewer than thirty jounin who have not been assigned a squad. Any more genin and our overall forces will surely stagnate.”

While the reasons were sound, the civilians would not back down now that they got the idea in their heads.

“Why not have chunin and special jounin take on squads? That would solve every problem right there.”

“A possibility yes, but that has several drawbacks as well. For starters, jounin are generally well rounded so that they can find a genin’s aptitude and know enough that, even if they cannot help them truly cultivate their talents, they can start them in the basics. Another reason is that chunin are generally not much stronger than a squad of genin, so in the event of an emergency, cannot properly safeguard their squads. Special jounin are much the same as a chunin. They have a specialization that is of jounin level but still don’t have the recommended skillset or experience to safely teach a group of young inexperienced genin. The gap between each level is larger than the last.”

By this point the civilians were starting to lose their temper.

“Each time! Each time we bring up a method that will help civilians become respectable shinobi, you ninja clans always come up with some handy excuse to deny it! We demand that our children be able to become ninja!”

“Councilman, we aren’t trying to stop anyone from becoming ninja, but the fact of the matter is, it is a very dangerous profession. If we let people who are not at a certain level pass the academy, it will be no different than throwing their lives away.”

“Hokage-Sama! We are not in war anymore! There is no need for such high standards to be enforced anymore! Why not let civilians through the academy? The ninja clans are trying to maintain a monopoly!”

Before the wizened man could respond a new voice broke into the conversation.

“There is no reason why civilians can’t make it through the academy now.”

The new voice belonged to a ninja who the civilians expected to be on their side. Might Guy.

“As you all know, I myself come from a civilian background and, when I first started out, I failed at everything. I didn’t even pass the entrance exam but was instead admitted afterwards. I can now say that I stand proudly amongst the elite. If there are truly those who wish to become splendid ninja, they must simply work hard and let the power of their youth flow.”

At this point, the conversation had essentially been concluded. Guy stood as a symbol of what a non-clan ninja could become. His support of the current academy had, for the moment, invalidated any argument against it.

_‘No doubt they’ll try again later. They know he’ll cave like he has been doing.’_

As the council faltered and the meeting got back on track, Kakashi let himself space out a bit. _‘I wonder how Naruto-Chan is doing?’_

Naruto was bored out of her mind. In fact, she was so bored, she was almost ready to die. Almost. If she did, there would be no more pranks with her Nii-Chan, and that would be even worse. But she was so bored. After spending months convincing Nii-Chan and the old man, through begging and harassment, to let her join the academy early she was just stuck here being bored out of her mind while her instructor droned on about some boring thing. He said it was origami? No, that’s folding paper. Orent? No, that doesn’t even sound like a real word. It was something. It was only supposed to last the afternoon, but they had to have been here for at least ten hours already! Why couldn’t they just hurry up and start teaching awesome jutsu and stuff? Is that really so much to ask for? Just something basic like breathing fire? Or maybe summoning a lightning bolt? Just something! Anything would be better then listening to this old geezer! Seriously! He has to be ancient! He said he had been teaching at the academy for twenty years! That’s as old as Nii-Chan! Oh well. Maybe she could play around a bit more with that weird blue floating thingy to relieve her boredom? She had meant to ask Nii-Chan about it this morning, but she forgot. Oops. He said she should always bring up anything that seems new. Something about it being for her safety? She was honestly too distracted by her enrollment to actually listen to him at the time. That will probably be another lecture. Maybe she can get out of it by playing innocent?

Anyways, she concentrated on visualizing that floating blue box, she can figure stuff out to you know. Soon enough it popped up.

**Uzumaki Naruto: lv 2 exp 16/100 **

**Class: Academy Student**

**Equipment **

**Skills**

**Attributes**

**Titles**

**Bestiary**

**Allies**

**Quests**

**Party**

_‘Where should I start? The top seems like a good place, but I’m curious about the bottom. Then again, I’d like to see what awesome skills I have. The bestiary sounds cool too. Nii-Chan always says to do this stuff in order, so I guess the top.’_

Focusing on the top option, the floating screen changed.

**Equipment:**

**Equipped**

**Storage**

_‘More options? What’s the difference?’_

Focusing on the uppermost option again, the screen changed once more. There was now a picture of her surrounded by little blocks with arrows pointing to different parts of her body. This was starting to get weird.

**Equipped:**

**Location: Head**

** Green Goggles. Increased defense to certain attacks. Various results.**

**Location: Torso**

** Black Shirt. No added benefits.**

**Location: Hips**

** Green Shorts: Stealth +1 in foliage.**

**Underwear: No added benefits.**

**Location: Feet**

**Sandals: Agility +5 on solid surfaces.**

Ok, having her underwear pointed out was a bit weird, so she decided to ignore that for the time being. Focusing on the top yet again, just to see if something would happen, the screen changed for a third time.

**Green Goggles:**

**Goggles given to you by Nii-Chan. You have had them for as long as you can remember. Can protect your eyes from dirt and similar things.**

_‘Huh. That’s handy. Now I don’t have to remember things anymore! Believe it!’_

While the young girl was excited about this handy whatever it was, she soon realized her problem.

_‘How do I get back?’_

The moment she thought it, the screen went back one slide.

_‘Oh, that’s how.’_

Excitedly, she focused on the next one.

**Green Shorts: **

**One of your go to pieces of clothing. Blends in well with green scenery to help increase stealth. Contains: Gama-Chan.**

Overcome by curiosity, the girl had long since lost track of what was going on around her. She was far to busy seeing what else this screen could do.

**Gama-Chan:**

**Your beloved frog-shaped wallet. It was given to you by someone. Contains: 1000 ryo.**

_‘How far can this go?’_

**1000 ryo:**

**A part of your allowance given by Nii-Chan. Don’t spend it all at once.**

Going back to her equipment screen the girl skipped her underwear and went to her feet.

**Sandals:**

**Your favorite pair of sandals. They are very comfortable and have great traction allowing for faster travel on solid surfaces.**

Ok, there were some big words, but she could ask Nii-Chan later. But first, her storage.

**Storage: **

**House**

_‘Huh? How do I have a house in storage?’_

Focusing on the solitary line to see what it was talking about, the screen changed. It was suddenly flooded with lines and lines of places at home. Realizing that it had been a general location, see! she could learn, she began going through all of them. After who knows how long, she finally finished. _‘Maybe Nii-Chan is right and I should keep stuff in my room. Not that I’ll tell him that.’_

Before she could start on the next list, her skills, which sounded awesome, she was interrupted by a voice in her ear.

“Naruto-Chan? Are you ok?”

“EEK!” The little girl immediately fell off her seat. Raising up quickly, face red from anger and embarrassment, she looked at the culprit.

“Nii-Chan! What was that for!?”

“Maa maa, don’t be upset. I was just making sure you were alright. I’ve been waiting here for ten minutes.”

Looking at the clock, Naruto say that it was past the ending time for the ori-whatever. Now would be a good time for questions maybe?

Gesturing to the screen, the girl started her questions.

“Nii-Chan? What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“This.”

“I don’t see anything.”

“This floating blue thingy.”

While most people couldn’t read Nii-Chan, she could. So, it didn’t escape her notice when he tensed.

“Floating blue thingy?”

“Yeah.”

Naruto was swiftly picked up and they both vanished in a puff of smoke only to swiftly reappear at home.

Feeling him place a hand on her head, causing a weird prickly sensation, she heard him speak.

“Is it still there?”

“Yeah.” _‘Why’s Nii-Chan being weird?’_

Looking up at her Nii-Chan, she noticed that he was pulling his headband back down.

“What exactly does it look like?”

The girl began describing it to him, including what she had already found out. It took the better part of an hour, during which time he made a cross-shaped seal to make a clone that left for somewhere.

“And that’s it?”

“There’s more I haven’t gotten to yet. I was going to start on skills next.”

“Not yet. We need to find out what this is before you do anything else with it.”

“But Nii-Chan! It’s so cool, and nothing bad has happened!”

“Naruto-Chan, do you remember why I can’t tell you who your birth parents are?”

“Because they had lots of enemies?”

“Exactly. You may be under the influence of a jutsu that could very easily turn dangerous. Now do you understand?”

“Fine, but I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to. Now, I’m going to give you a physical exam to see if there are any traces of a jutsu, alright?”

“Ok.”

Walking into the living room, Naruto laid down on the couch while Kakashi pulled all the curtains and placed seals around the entire perimeter of the property.

About fifteen minutes later, he had taken a long time to examine her stomach for some reason, Nii-Chan concluded she shouldn’t be under any jutsu.

“May I try more stuff then?”

“Alright, but I want you to tell me what it says.”

“But Nii-Chan!”

“No buts Naruto. Everything.”

The lack of Chan caught her off guard. He was being deadly serious. Last time she ignored him when he was like this, she was grounded for a month and couldn’t sit right for what felt like an entire day.

“Alright.”

“Start at the top of each new screen and go as far down as you can.”

“Alright.”

Opening the skills screen, she read everything aloud.

**Skills:**

**Stealth E: The higher your stealth skill, the harder you are to find. The higher your dexterity, the easier this skill will grow.**

**Cooking E+: The higher your cooking level, the more meals you can make. Better meals also increase recovery.**

**Traps D-: The better you are at traps, the more people you can catch while avoiding more traps yourself. Higher dexterity means better traps.**

**Taijutsu E: You know the basics of self-defense. Better dexterity, strength, and kata forms helps this skill grow.**

**Gardening D-: The better this skill, the easier it will be to keep plants alive.**

**Calligraphy D-: The higher this skill, the better your handwriting. An essential skill for fuinjutsu. Increase dexterity to help this skill grow.**

**Cleaning E+: An essential life skill.**

**Puppy Eyes D+: Use your adorable charm to make others bow to your will. Works best on those close to you.**

The girl was slightly underwhelmed by the lack of skills. She had hoped for more. But she couldn’t dwell on it now. Nii-Chan looked impatient.

**Attributes:**

**Status:**

**Strength 7: Physical strength. The higher this is the more oomph you have.**

**Dexterity 15: Precise movements. Helps with essentially everything.**

**Vitality 32: Endurance, Stamina, it has all kinds of names. How long can you go without a break? Here’s your answer.**

**Agility 12: How fast are you? Can you still change directions? The higher this is, the better you answer is.**

**Mind 5: Focus, critical thinking, essentially anything about your mental faculties. Specifics can vary by individual.**

**Chakra 77: How much chakra do you have? Wonder no more!**

**Control: Locked**

**Unused points 3.**

Before they could continue farther, a knock sounded on the door.

“Naruto-Chan, stay here.”

Watching her Nii-Chan head towards the door, she tried to make sense of everything.

_‘This seems so useful. How could it possibly be bad? I know Nii-Chan said that a ninja looks underneath the underneath, but I can’t see anything.’_

As the girl heard low voices approaching, she looked up to see Nii-Chan walk in with the old man.

“And that’s all I’ve determined so far.”

“I see. Let’s continue searching, but she shouldn’t be in any danger right now. I’ll have Jiraiya return soon and have him look.”

Directing their attention to the little blond girl, Kakashi handled the explanation.

“Naruto-Chan. It doesn’t appear that this is bad, but we need to continue going through everything, alright?”

“Ok.”

Taking a breath, the girl resumed.

**Biography:**

**Child of the ??? clan: The clan your father hails from. Known for their speed. You don’t know much else about them.**

**Child of the Uzumaki clan: The clan your mother hails from. Known for their skill in sealing, swordsmanship, and monstrous life force, they were annihilated in the Second Great War. As such, you are the last known living member.**

**Hyperactive: You think outside the box well and have bounds of energy, but you have issues with focus and planning.**

**&*$@HC)$*E_DJ@!I *V84o h29 o: %8q0tjn10&(@*$hck -aehae0846( I$**

“Huh? What does that mean Nii-Chan?”

“I have an idea, but let’s keep going.”

“But-”

“Naruto.”

“Fine.”

**Titles: Locked**

**Bestiary: Locked**

**Allies:**

**Nii-Chan: Your Nii-Chan, known to most as Hatake Kakashi, is your elder brother who has taken care of you since your birth. The two of you are very close and enjoy pranking the village at large. You love hearing stories of his old teammates. Especially the Fourth Hokage whom you idolize. The fact that you are one of the only ones to see his face is a testament to how close you are.**

**Auntie: Auntie is one of the nicest people you will probably ever know. You don’t know what her real name is, but she’s Auntie. She’s the one that taught you cooking, and she loves it when you give her flowers you’ve grown. You rarely admit it, but you are jealous of her beautiful black hair and hope to be as gorgeous as her when you grow up. You also love watching her yell at Nii-Chan.**

**Old man: The old man, properly known as the Third and current Hokage, is one of the only people who is kind to you. You adore him like a grandfather, but you hate his lectures that last forever. You love listening to stories of his glory days. They almost make him seem like he wasn’t always a fossil.**

**Bushy-Brow Sensei: Your Nii-Chan’s “eternal rival”. He is beyond weird with eyebrows that look like they’re trying to eat his face, but he’s fun to be around. You haven’t seen him as much outside of the monthly challenge since he became a sensei.**

Flushing in embarrassment, Naruto rushed to the next one.

**Quests:**

**Current:**

**Become Hokage: Become the Hokage and make everyone acknowledge you! **

**Rewards: Title Hokage. Exp.**

**Failure: **

**Graduate the Academy: Graduate from the academy and make your first step as a ninja! Rewards: Class Genin. Ability to take ninja missions. Exp.**

**Failure: Held back.**

**Clean your room: Be a good girl and clean your room!**

**Rewards: A cleaner room. Exp.**

**Failure: Being grounded**

**Deadline: Bedtime.**

**Become Jounin: Become a Jounin and find out about your parents!**

**Rewards: Nii-Chan will tell you about your parents. Class Jounin. Exp.**

**Failure: Nii-Chan won’t tell you until your eighteen.**

**Past:**

**Join the Academy: Harass, beg, threaten, it doesn’t matter! Just convince Nii-Chan and the old man to let you enter the academy!**

**Rewards: Class Academy Student. 10 exp.**

**Clean your room: Be a good girl and clean your room! (7)**

**Rewards: A cleaner room. 10 exp.**

**Clean your room: Be a good girl and clean your room! (18)**

**Penalty: Grounded for three days.**

**Prank the Uchiha: Get Nii-Chan to help-**

“Alright Naruto, going through all the pranks will take to long. Let’s skip to the last part.”

“Ok.”

**Party: **

**Do you want to create a party?**

“That’s all it says. What do I do?”

The old man sat down next to her. “How do you normally issue commands?”

“By focusing on a line or thinking back.”

“Alright. Try thinking yes.”

“Ok.”

No sooner had the girl returned her attention to the screen and thought yes that it changed.

**Please select who you want to invite.**

**Nii-Chan**

**Auntie**

**Old man**

**Bushy-Brow Sensei**

The girl immediately thought of the two men next to her.

**Inviting Nii-Chan and Old man**

As soon as the words popped up in front of her, both men stiffened. In front of them were the floating blue screens.

**Naruto-Chan has invited you to a form a party. Do you accept?**

Both men put their hands together in a seal, um, ram! See! she can learn!, and focused. When nothing happened, Nii-Chan raised his headband again.

“It’s definitely not a genjutsu. Any ideas Hokage-Sama?”

“None. I’ve never seen something like this before. Let me accept the invite.”

“Hokage-Sama! If this is a trap of some kind, it would be better for me to spring it.”

“No, Kakashi-Kun. It would be better for you to be unaffected. You’re young and Naruto-Chan would need you to figure out what is going on.”

No sooner had he finished speaking, the Hokage turned back to his invite tile and it vanished.

The instant it disappeared, words started floating above his head.

**  
**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen: lv 86 **

**Title: Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi**

Naruto couldn’t believe her eyes! The old man was a monster!

While the girl was busy gawking, the aged man determined that whatever was creating these tiles was not malicious, so Kakashi accepted his invite as well.

**Hatake Kakashi: lv 68**

**Title: Copy-Ninja Kakashi, Hokage Candidate**

The both of them! Monsters! How did they get such high levels? It wasn’t fair! Naruto would have to train her butt off to approach their levels! What about their status? Those had to monstrous as well. Actually…

“Nii-Chan? Old man? Since you know mine, what does yours’ say?”

The two of them looked at her, but she had already activated puppy-eyes. They wouldn’t say no.

So, they told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking at Naruto’s puppy-eyes, Kakashi and Sarutobi knew that the girl was trying to manipulate them, but they also knew that they were weak to her pouting face.

“Please? Just your skills and stats? Pretty please?”

Kakashi caved first with a sigh. “Fine, but only those. Everything else might have sensitive information.”

The girl started jumping up and down. “Yippee! Now I’ll see how close I am to a Hokage candidate!”

“Calm down Naruto-Chan.”

Once she sat down on his lap, Kakashi began showing the girl what she wanted to see.

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Skills:**

**Stealth S-: Was that a mouse? A ghost? Something going bump in the night? You? A master of stealth, nigh undetectable.**

**Cooking B: A lifelong skill. Whether you’re feeding comrades during a grueling mission or trying to get your ramen addict little sister figure to eat something healthy, most will agree it’s tasty.**

**Traps A+: Killing an enemy without them even needing to be close? Catching a little sister? Meh, who cares when you are a near master.**

**Stitching A+: Patching clothes? Maybe reattaching a limb? Just a pastime? Doesn’t matter. Your skill with a needle and thread is multi-functional.**

**Gardening B+: Have a respectable garden? This skill says you do. Only the most fragile of plants resist your life-giving skill.**

**Cleaning B+: An essential life skill, especially when a certain blond someone is prone to leaving death traps everywhere. **

**Calligraphy S: Each stroke, a tale. Each symbol, an epic. Your beautiful handwriting is quite envied by others.**

**Taijutsu A+ (7 katas): The never fail default of any self-respecting ninja. Very few can go toe-to-toe with you though.**

**Genjustu A: (100+ entries): Is any of this for real or not?**

**Ninjutsu S: (4 categories, 1000+ entries): Make the elements bow to your every whim, restore a comrade’s health, or seal away any problem. The go-to of many powerful ninjas.**

**Bukijustsu S: (4 entries): Few problems can’t be solved by a nice stab with something sharp.**

**Sharingan A-: The gift from your dearest friend has saved your life more times than you can count. The Uchiha hate you for it.**

“No fair! How do you have so many cool things?! What are the entries? What’s the sharingan? Is it the eye that you said Obito gave you? The Uchiha are the police people, right? Why do they hate you for a gift? Isn’t it just because they hate everyone? I watch them scowl at everyone anyway. Do you-”

Kakashi clamped his hand over her mouth to cut off the flood of words.

“Naruto-Chan, do you want to know the rest of it or not?”

“Yes.”

“Then you need to sit still.”

“Fine.”

Making sure the deflated girl wouldn’t get sidetracked again, Kakashi began going through the categories.

**Taijutsu A+:**

**Iron Fist B-: The bone-breaking style used by your rival and never-will-you-admit-because-you-enjoy-his-reactions-too-much friend Might Guy, this style relies on fast, powerful blows to break an enemy’s guard and destroy their body. Developed by Might Dai, this kata is the perfect match for using the eight inner gates.**

**Flowing Tide B: One of the strongest defensive taijutsu katas, this style relies almost entirely on reacting to your opponent. Read their moves, flow out of their attack path, then flow around their guard like water. Created by the Uzumaki Clan, this style requires immense stamina reserves to show its true power.**

**Storm Striker Lightning Fist B+: Yes, that’s it’s actual name. Created by your teacher, the Fourth Hokage, this fighting style uses incredibly fast strikes on vital spots to end any confrontation in a single strike. While this style is powerful for any user, it truly shines in the hands of those that can skillfully use the Flying Raijin. **

**Eight Inner Gates C: While not exactly a kata form, the Eight Inner Gates can be seen as the pinnacle of Taijutsu. Few know of it, even fewer can use it, and even fewer can master it. Three gates are currently available to you.**

**Interceptor Fist C+: The traditional fighting style of the Uchiha, it naturally relies on the Sharingan to show its true power. Learned from watching your deceased friend Obito, practicing it is an excellent way to pay respects. Just don’t let the Uchiha find out.**

**Academy style (Maxed) C+: The basics of fighting learned from the academy. Focused on balance and other such basics, this style lacks power needed for true combat. Since it is designed for beginners, this style is rarely used by anyone above the rank of Genin. It naturally has a low cap due to its inherent incomplete nature.**

**Silver Fang A+: The variant of the Hatake’s traditional kata. Created by your father, it is currently your greatest form in Taijutsu. Stubborn like a wolf chasing down prey, this style relies on precision strikes to the opponent’s body to accelerate exhaustion. One of the final legacies of your father, you are the only person who knows this kata.**

“You’re pretty awesome Nii-Chan. Will you train me?”

“No, Naruto-Chan. You need to graduate first.”

The little girl stuck her tongue out at him.

“I guess you don’t what to see the rest of them then.”  
“I’m sorry Nii-Chan!”

“Kakashi-Kun, Naruto-Chan. I believe I have learned something else about this ability.”

The two of them turned to their aged leader.

“Hokage-Sama?”

“While you were showing Naruto-Chan, I began looking through my files, for lack of a better term, and found something interesting.”

“Really!? Tell me, tell me! How awesome am I!?”

“Calm down Naruto-Chan. What I found was records from when I began my shinobi career.”

“Boo! How’s that special?”

Thumping the girl lightly on the back of her head, Kakashi looked for an explanation himself.

“Because Naruto-Chan, there are details in there that I had long since forgotten. Your ability seems to be able to record anything for any amount of time and quantify certain information.”

“Is that awesome?”

“Naruto-Chan, it means that any information you learn will never be forgotten and you know your skill in certain areas.”

Seeing the girl’s blank look, Kakashi translated for her.

“You have a diary that you will never lose and while others may know something like there is ramen in this area, you could know how many bowls.”

“I AM SO AWSOME! I’ll be Hokage for sure! Show me the rest?”

“Haa, fine but only one more for now. Going through everything will take too much time.”

“Ninjutsu!”

“Alright.”

**Ninjustu S:**

**Elemental S-: (Five entries) The elemental based Ninjutsu that many shinobi favor. Any of the five basic natures are yours to command. Be warned however, some techniques are only available through the Sharingan.**

**Fuinjutsu S-: The art of sealing. A difficult but powerful branch of techniques that few are able to learn. Directly dependent on Calligraphy, this branch is said to hold the most potential.**

**Barrier B: A similar branch to Fuinjutsu, this style is as its name suggests. Utilizing barriers for a multitude of uses, whether defensively or even offensively, great focus is required to maintain them.**

**Iryojustu A: Branch of jutsu devoted entirely towards the medical field. Healing an ally or breaking down an enemy, this is a branch that requires near absolute knowledge and chakra control.**

**Unaligned S-: Essentially any jutsu that does not fall into any other category. Shadow clones and rasengan are prime examples.**

“What are those? Are they awesome techniques? Teach me pretty please?”

“No, Naruto-Chan. They are both incredibly dangerous. I will teach you eventually, but not now. No buts.”

“Fine.”

“Now, be a good girl and go clean your room. It is a quest now.”

“Meanie!”

Watching the girl jump from his lap and take off to her room, Kakashi looked at the Hokage.

“Come walk with me Kakashi.”

“Yes Hokage-Sama.”

The two men began walking the secret back way towards the tower talking in hushed voices.

“Kakashi, if that truly is a new blood-line ability, Naruto will be in even greater danger. Do you ever remember Kushina or Minato mentioning anything like this?”

“No, I do not.”

“I see.”

The silence lasted until the tower.

“Kakashi, I will see if I can find records, but expect to receive a covert mission order after Jiraiya has returned.”

“Yes, Hokage-Sama.”

Watching the aged man walk back into the tower, Kakashi quickly returned home. He needed to keep a close eye on his sister.


	5. More Voting!

Alright Everyone, two things.

First off, Have a happy, healthy New Year!!!

Second, Please vote for your two favorite stories, excluding the two harem ones and People call me a bastard though bitch is more accurate but it's not my fault people are easy to mess with. those three have a more specific schedule.

the voting will end with January.

I will update throughout the month of January, and if you vote at the beginning, you have until the end to change it, just let me know that that is what you are doing.

Again have a happy and healthy 2020!


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after Naruto gained her new ability, Kakashi received the expected summons from the Hokage.

_‘Looks like Jiraiya-Sama has returned.’_

Sending the small monkey summon back with a confirmation, Kakashi turned back around to look at his little sister figure. She was collapsed on the ground panting.

“Are you ready to give up yet Naruto-Chan?”

“Never!”

They had discovered a few more things about her ability while waiting, and ever since they learned that Naruto could use these ‘stat points’ to immediately improve her physical abilities she had been trying to figure out where they came from. There were a few theories that Kakashi and the Hokage had thrown around, one of which lead to the discovery that some ‘stats’ like dexterity grew from nearly any activity, but nothing had turned up from the ones they could test so the little girl had taken to trying to increase everything starting from her lowest one. Not exactly the most efficient, but it kept her occupied.

“Why don’t you train with Guy then?”

The blond girl face planted but managed to recover.

“No way! Are you crazy Nii-Chan?! Uncle Bushy Brows is insane!”

“Maa maa, I was just summoned by Hokage-Sama, so I’m taking you over for him to watch you anyway.”

“But Nii-Chan! Can’t I stay here? I’m a big girl now!”

“No. And before you ask, I am not hiring a group of genin to babysit you this time, you’ll just try to give them the slip anyway.”

“Only cause they’re boring! Ninja are supposed to be super awesome like you and the Old Man!”

“They are still in training, so that is to be expected.”

“But Nii-Chan! I heard you say that none of the new graduates are worth being ninja!”

“Naruto-Chan?”  
“Yeaah?”

“Don’t tell anyone I said that, and I’ll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen this weekend.”

“Yippeee! Deal!”

“Guy is still watching you though.”

“Aaaaaaaaaawwww.”

Despite the girl’s complaints, she ran up to her room and grabbed the small backpack she kept ready for these short trips. Always having a go bag ready is very important. Kakashi felt a bit of pride at her being such a quick learner, at least when it wasn’t theoretical knowledge.

“Let’s go Nii-Chan!”

The duo quickly left after the seals for the barrier around the house were reset. Safety first. A rule that a shocking number of ninjas ignore for some reason. Even after the Uchiha Police Force have questioned most, if not all, shinobi in the Leaf about home murders and the like. Shocking.

Regardless, the walk was short as usual to Guy’s home. It was a nice little place a bit farther out from the main part of the village then Kakashi’s own, so it was perfect for the eccentric man and his ridiculous training regimens.

“Uncle Bushy Brows! You here?!”

The young girl’s shout was met with a booming and boisterous reply as the man showed up in his usual neon green jumpsuit with his hair in its usual bowl cut.

“Ahaha! If it isn’t my eternal rival and little Naruto!”

“I’m not little! You’re just too large! Can I train with you?”

“Of course! There is no better time to train in using the power of youth then when you are young and overflowing with the spirit of youth! Right, Kakashi?”

“Oh? When did you show up?”

Kakashi held back a small chuckle as he watched the other man turn around with a clenched fist by his face as tears comically streamed down.

“Curse you and your hip attitude Kakashi!”

“Anyway, I received a summons from Hokage-Sama, so would you watch Naruto-Chan for a while?”

“Of course, my eternal rival! Come little Naruto! Forward with the power of youth!”

“I’m not little! Believe it!”

Watching the little orange clad girl bound after the eccentric man, Kakashi turned around and quickly made for the Hokage-Tower. Through a back way of course. Once he got there, he silently made for one of the least used meeting rooms. Everything about this meeting was going to be off the books after all. Knocking on the door using the specified pattern, Kakashi waited for a moment before opening the door and entering the room that already had the Third Hokage and Jiraiya-Sama.

“It’s been awhile Kakashi.”

“It has indeed Jiraiya-Sama.”

“Alright you two. Now that pleasantries have been exchanged, let us begin. I told my secretary I was merely going for a walk, but my guards will get suspicious if I give them the slip for any longer than I usually do.”

“Right.”

The two men replied in perfect unison and immediately began discussing with the village leader. Fortunately, the Hokage had already caught the Toad Sage up on what had already been determined when the girl’s ability first manifested, so Kakashi only needed to explain what he had found out in the interim.

“So far, I’ve only managed to determine three more things about this ability. One: it appears to give something called skill points that can be used to instantly increase her physical capabilities. Before using one of these points, Naruto-Chan was ranked at number sixteen in her class on the strength tests. Afterwards, she was thirteen. Whether or not she can get more of these points, I have not been able to determine.”

“That’s a bit of a rough determination of how much that point changed. Do you have something more specific?”

“Apologies Jiraiya-Sama, but I do not. The quantified values of everything seem to have hidden variations. For example, she has taken to training her lowest stats first to try and improve them, and while they are improving, the quantified values displayed by her new ability do not always change to reflect that.”

“Nothing to do about it for now then. What else have you found Kakashi-Kun?”

“Yes. I have also found that certain events are interpreted differently by her ability. If I ask her to help me with something, the ability gives her an option to accept it as a quest. However, if I tell her to do something, there is no such option and a corresponding quest is automatically assigned.”

“I see. And the third thing?”

“In addition to ‘titles’, there are also ‘classes that appear to influence specific individuals. For example, I have the classes called ‘brawler’, ‘swordsman’, ‘caster’, ‘healer’, and ‘assassin’. Each one appears to have some influence over how the ability influences me when I’m in Naruto-Chan’s party. I’m still working on specifics though.”

“Is that all you have, Kakashi-Kun?”

“Yes, forgive me Hokage-Sama. Naruto-Chan is almost the one hundred mark of these Exp listed by her level, so I am hoping to learn more about this ability then. I have also been looking through what her ability is saying about me, but aside from the classes that Naruto-Chan seems to lack, I haven’t found anything quite useful through that yet. I’m sure there’s more that’s hidden as superfluous information.”

“Sounds like we’re still stuck at square one on this, Sensei. Only a few snippets of information that aren’t too useful in determining what it is or its origin.”

“It does. However, no malignant signs have appeared yet, so I doubt that the fox has anything to do with this. I want to err on the side of caution though, so I still want you to examine the seal as well.”

“Alright. What do you plan on doing in the meantime?”

“Making preparations in the event the seal check doesn’t yield anything.”

Standing up, the aged leader dismissed the two men and made back for his office.

“Alright Kakashi, let’s go check this out.”

“Yes, Jiraiya-Sama.”

Leading the Sannin member back to Guy’s house where he left the girl, Kakashi couldn’t help but ask.

“Jiraiya-Sama, do you think this is the fox’s doing?”

The Toad Sage was silent for a few minutes as he pondered the younger ninja’s question.

“Possibly. When the fox was first sealed, I took a look at Minato’s work. The seal is designed to slowly open as Naruto’s chakra develops. She is about the age where the chakra coils do start developing, so I can’t say this isn’t from the fox as the seal begins to open, but this seems a bit excessive even for the beast as the seal is just beginning to open. However, both of the previous jinchuriki had absolute seals, so nothing like this could have shown up for them, which means we can’t completely rule it out.”

Nodding his head, Kakashi began thinking of a couple more contingency plans. One could never have too many of those, especially when dealing with the unknown.

Soon enough, the duo arrived back at where the girl in question was dropped off and were met by the usual antics of the Blue Beast of Konoha. Namely, the man walking around on his hands while Naruto was off to the side laughing. Kakashi sensed the man beside him freeze.

“What is he doing?”

“Being Guy.”

Walking forward, Kakashi called out to gain their attention.

“Naruto-Chan, you shouldn’t laugh.”

“Nii-Chan! I beat Uncle Bushy Brows at rock paper scissors! Who’s the geezer?”

“That’s nice Naruto-Chan, but don’t forget your manners. This is Jiraiya-Sama. The fourth Hokage’s teacher.”

The girl froze and looked at the man as if she had never seen another human before in her life. The Toad Sage however sent a split second, slightly panicked look at the masked man at the introduction. Naruto’s heritage was still a secret after all, so even alluding to certain connections could be a giveaway.

Before anyone said anything else though, the girl ran up to the man and grabbed his leg before looking up at his face.

“What was he like?! Nii-Chan told me all sorts of stories about him, but I wanna know what he was like when he was younger and not old like all of you! Nii-Chan said he was a genius, but that’s so boring! I want actually stories! The closest I get from him is that my mom knew him! Oh! Does that mean you knew my parents?! Can you tell me about them? Nii-Chan said he isn’t allowed to, so are you? Pretty please? Oh! Could you tell me over Ichiraku ramen? It’s my favorite food ever, but Nii-Chan said it’s only for a special treat, so I never get it, but this counts as special doesn’t it? I’m gonna try every kind they have someday, but I think I would get pork ramen since it’s my favorite! Do you have a favorite, Geezer? How come we’ve never met before? Are you a ninja too? You have a headband so that means you are, right? But it’s not like Nii-Chan’s or Uncle Bushy Brows. Are you some super special ninja like the animal mask ones? I have a mask too. It’s a really cute fox one, but Nii-Chan said it’s not the mask that makes them special. I like to wear it when I go out with Nii-Chan into the village since people don’t like me for some reason, but I also like wearing it to the academy so I can be cool like Nii-Chan. Oh! Did you know I started the academy? The ori-something was last week, so I’ll get to learn jutsus next week and I’ll be super good and be top of the class like Nii-Chan was! And my dad! Nii-Chan said he was top of his class too even though my mom was near bottom. Nii-Chan said that she never paid attention to classes and my dad told him that she got distracted easily but was an awesome ninja anyways! Nii-Chan said I’m more like that cause I don’t focus well, but that’s not true! Don’t you think Geezer? I just don’t like boring things! Can you show me super awesome jutsus? Nii-Chan said I’m not ready yet, but I totally am! Do you have any cool stories? Would you tell me some? I love stories! Do you have a favorite? Mine’s-”

While the girl was distracted with her interrogation, Kakashi walked over to his friend who was recovering from his own shock at seeing one of the Sannin back in the village. Not surprising since he only comes back when there’s something important. However, the other man, for as eccentric as he is, is still an elite Jounin and recovered quickly.

“Kakashi, I won’t ask what’s going on, but if you or Naruto ever need help, let me know.”

“Thanks Guy. I’m hoping that everything will be figured out within the next few days. Thanks for watching Naruto. Did she behave herself?”

“Of course, my eternal rival! You need not worry about her! Since she is still young, she overflows with the power of youth! She is already quite capable of following a basic workout!”

Despite feeling his uncovered eye twitch, Kakashi did not say anything about how Guy had a more warped sense of normality than Kakashi himself, most people would at least stand back up instead of staying in a handstand when talking to someone after all. What would that man consider a basic workout?

“Nii-Chan! This Geezer is weird!”

The exchange between the two friends was interrupted by the blond girl calling out and running over to them.

“Now, Naruto-Chan, no need to be like that. Jiraiya-Sama is actually one of the strongest ninja of the village.”

“Really?!”

“Yep, in fact he is second only to Hokage-Sama.”

“Then he really is weird! All the strong people are weird like you and Uncle Bushy Brows! I’m gonna be the first normal one once I’m strong!”

Before any of the men could offer a rebuttal to the girl, she spun around and took off across the fairly small clearing and grabbed her bag.

“Are we getting ramen now?”

“Not until the weekend. Time to go now.”

“Alright. Bye Uncle Bushy Brows!”

After bidding farewell to Guy, the trio quickly left for the Hatake mansion. The entire trip filled with idle chatter coming from the girl.

“Once I’m Hokage, I’m gonna declare a Ramen Day! No! A Ramen Week and everyone is to have ramen at least once a day! And I’m gonna get a super awesome cloak like what the Fourth had! I saw pictures of it, and it looks so cool! But the one I’m gonna get will be even cooler! It’s gonna be orange! After all, I’m gonna be the strongest and best! And then I’ll make my own super awesome jutsu just for me! Nii-Chan may I play with Pakkun and the others? It’s been forever since I saw them!”

“Naruto-Chan, it’s only been two days, but yes, once Jiraiya-Sama is done I’ll summon all my ninja hounds for you to play with.”

“Yippee! What’s he need?”

“You need another examination.”

“NO! I HATE THOSE!”  
“Don’t worry. No needles this time. It’s going to be like the one I gave you a couple days ago, but shorter.”

Bright blue eyes scowled up at him, but the girl relented.

“I want ice cream.”

“Alright. You may have some after dinner tonight.”  
“Yay! Then let’s go!”

The girl took off as fast as she could go forcing the men to quicken their own pace until they arrived at their destination.

“Ok kid, let’s get this done.”

“I’m not a kid Geezer! I’m Naruto Uzumaki! I’m gonna be the next Hokage so you better be nice to me! Believe it!”

“Yeah yeah, your still a few years too early to being saying that. The title of Hokage is the most sought after in the entire village and everyone else has years of experience on you.”

“Just you wait Geezer! I’ll show you!”

“Maa Maa you two. Let’s not get distracted, shall we?”

The girl puffed her cheeks out at him but began following the instructions to lay down on the couch and lift her shirt up until her navel was exposed. Jiraiya pressed a single finger and pushed enough chakra to her to trigger the seal’s appearance. The man immediately begun studying and writing notes of to the side. The process only lasted a few minutes, but the frown that began etching itself onto the Sannin’s face made Kakashi worried. Once the white-haired man was done, Kakashi nicked his finger and summoned his ninja hounds.

“Why don’t you go play now, Naruto-Chan?”

“Okay.”

Once the little girl was out of earshot, Kakashi turned just in time to see Jiraiya sending a messenger toad in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

“I can’t find any influence from the fox.”

“Then we’re back to square one?”

“Kakashi, that would imply we made progress.”

Kakashi sighed at the pessimistic yet accurate response. Hopefully whatever backup plan the Hokage was making would help.


End file.
